


Let Him Cry a Lullaby

by C4ybaby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Caretaking, Coercion, F/M, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Noel and Sora are brothers, Sexual Coercion, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Swears, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ybaby/pseuds/C4ybaby
Summary: "I'm not hurting you idiot. If I was hurting you, you'd know."~•~•~Vanitas is teen with behavioral issues. Already fed up, the school counselor forces the teen do community work as an assistant in a caretaker facility program.That was the first mistake.The second mistake was Sora.Vaniso





	1. BEFORE THE FALL:

This was an idea, and like all ideas... It was a bad one.

\- me an hour ago, about this book


	2. I: Dumb People Are Always Blissfully Unaware of How Dumb They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay. But tell me your name?"
> 
> "Sora... humm your new here whatsa your name?"
> 
> "Vanitas."
> 
> "Vaneeetass?"
> 
> "No. You Stupid--- It's Vanitas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW;  
> None so far.

The late spring early summer afternoon heat seared through the blinds, successfully lighting up the  councillors office, and further decreasing Vanitas' mood.

Every mintue in this room was torture. Time had no bounds in this place, you could arrive three minutes ago, and it would feel like ten. Vanitas cringed at the Papers stacked high upon the desk. How they were cramped, and hurriedly stuffed everywhere, looking like the councilor had other things to be doing other than calling this meeting with some troublesome kid.

The blue jay bobble head placed ontop of the monstrosity of papers, mockingly swishes back, and forth in the impending silence that seemed to envelope the room. It's beady black eyes begged to be put out of their misery.  Vanitas looked away from the crowded desk, and found himself staring up at the aged walls, painted in a thick layer of that disgustingly bright orange color. The paint was chipping away as years of wear and tear fell upon the room, but the toxic orange color still clung to life.

Although the paint job was bad. If Vanitas had to give a rating on the _absolute_ worse thing in the entire room. He would immediately say the posters. The images accenting the walls were horrid. Like someone took a cheesy shit on the walls. Quotes like "let's talk" and "we need a little rain for a rainbow" were like shots to the head.

The annoyed youth shook his leg, maybe out of habit, or perhaps the frustration. This emergency meeting didn't seem like such an emergency when the councilor herself forgot about the meeting, she called for.

The minutes dragged by, and Vanitas sorrowfully sunk deeper into the uncomfortably stiff plastic chair. Finally, the door behind him creaked open, revealing Mrs.Brookes. The woman was in her middle ages.  She was the stereotypical suburban mom, with blonde hair, and expensive clothes and makeup. She owned a nice car, a nice house, and her son was one of the top students in this school.

The woman pursed her lips, and released her hair from it's ponytail. "Sorry," Mrs.Brookes exclaimed walking over to the desk. Her red lipstick smeared, and her figure distress. "I was at another meeting, and lost track of time."

 _Meeting? Sure, and my name is Captain Crunch._ Of course Vanitas didn't say this, but he thought it.

"Yeah. It's alright Mrs.Brookes."

"Thanks for agreeing to meet."

Agreed to meet was stressing it. Vanitas had gotten a notice a few days ago that explained if he skipped this meeting expelling him would be in their rightfully jurisdiction.  So the teen wallowed in here after school, as planned. With nothing but his phone, and blazing attitude.

Mrs. Brookes pulled a file out of her cramped desk, and looked it over. The file was thick. Probably with all the things Vanitas has done in his entire school career. Vanitas didn't know why they were still doing this he was almost a senior, soon he would be out of their hair. _Out of her hair._ The teen looks up at Mrs.Brookes, her visage is disturbed. Twisted, like everyone who has ever seen Vanitas' file.

"Okay, So I see you've had some disturbances with Ventus Strife? Um here it says you tried to... Solicit him. Outside school grounds."

Vanitas Immediately became infuriated.  "That bastard lied. He lies about everything!" Vanitas screamed, getting up out of the chair in a fit of rage.  Trying to defend his name, and image. Mrs.Brookes put her hand up, and smiled.

"I'm not saying that you did anything Vanitas---"

"That's what you always say," Vanitas moaned out, and flopped back to the chair. Mrs.Brookes waited awhile, before starting again. Even pulling a chocolate put of her desk, and offering it up as a "apology"

"No thanks," Vanitas hissed.

"Okay. So. What I'm going to do is assign you community service hours in a Caretaker program just outside of the district, this might help you channel your energy into something promising." Mrs.Brookes signed off on something, and looked back at Vanitas. "I've already called up there. You start tomorrow after school 4:00 p.m until 8:00 p.m." Mrs.Brookes handed Vanitas a slip, and took his hand in her own.

"Unfortunately this is all I can do now."

~•~•~

The lobby of 'Goldstein Care Center' was damp, and smelled like lotion and mothballs. Vanitas was repulsed by the smell. It assualted his nose, making it sting so badly. The room he had stepped into was calm. Reminding him of a nursery, or hospital. A few nurses in pale pink scrubs gave him a once over, but no one stopped to address him. Vanitas placed his backpack in the corner, letting the heavy books occupying the bag, fall to floor. Diligently Vanitas searched around. Looking for any way to escape this God awful care center. 

The first thing the teen notices is the recreational area. Where the TV played oldies in a low hum. The room was Mostly occupied by young adults, but a few seniors and teens were scattered, lingering in the crowds. Vanitas awkwardly shuffled around in the corner, watching as the occupants of the room interacted. A duo played chess, another, checkers. (But Vanitas would hardly call trying to eat the chess and checker pieces playing the actual game). To his right, an older woman with Pearl's as big as pingpong balls snored on the couch, mouth hanging wide open. Her body covered by a thin blue blanket.

Vanitas was so got up in the room that he did not notice a plump nurse, with olive skin, green eyes and a red flush to her face approaching him. Her hand settled on the boy's back, causing him to flinch away on reflex. The round nurse smiles at him. "Hehe, Sorry hun. Did I scare you?" She quieres. Vanitas blinked a few times trying to gather his thoughts.

"No not at all." He answered. The woman laughed. Slowly, his eyes found themselves staring at her bosom where her name tag resided. _Martha_. It read. What a unique name?

"Hm. I'm assumin' your Vanitas, yeah?" Martha called to the frazzled teen rebel.  Vanitas looked away, and toward the peaceful crowd. "It's not always so quiet round here! Today is meatloaf day. So everyone is on their best behavior." The plump woman explained in a sweet, but low tone. Vanitas felt calmed by her peaceful voice.

"Is this like a... Hospital?" Vanitas questioned. Martha was silent, before her laughter broke the air.

"It's kinda like that. Just a bit different is all. We here at Goldstein's offer care to those who need it, all of our occupants suffer from some form of mental dysfunction or trauma."

"So a motel-daycare for mentally fucked up people," Vanitas stated boredly. Already feeling tired from being in the Care Center for less than twenty minutes. "Great," he spat bitterly. It smelled more like candle wax and old people now.

"Uh, let's get you acquainted with everyone!" Martha doesn't comment on Vanitas's declining attitude, either she doesn't care or was trying to avoid the touchy subject. Instead she stirred the unwilling boy in the direction of the lobby. Where a pale faced teenager sat The teen was looking through some files, he, also, was dressed in scrubs, but his were more of a froathy mint blue color.

"Heya, Riku. This is our newbie, Vanitas." The boy looks up unamused.

"Welcome," Riku shot back in a condescending tone. Vanitas let a low key growl escape his throat. The teen was an asshole. In the few seconds Vanitas had know this " _Riku"_ guy he could see how much Riku wanted to get his ass kicked.

Vanitas would gladly comply.

"Okiedokie. Well. This sheet here is where you sign in," Martha held up the clipboard at the front desk for Vanitas to see. The last signed name was a few minutes ago, and their name was Terra.  Martha placed the clipboard back down, undirected Vanitas into the back room.

The room was boring, and standard. A break room for those working and assisting at Goldstein's. To the left was a door, painted blue with large brick lettered saying RESTROOM painted across the door. Martha disappeared from Vanitas' side only to return with those mint blue scrubs.

"You can change right over there." Her slightly crooked finger pointed over at the roughly painted door. Vanitas let's a disdainful sigh out, before continuing onward toward the door.

Inside the bathroom it was rotting. Tiles were missing, the mirror was shattered, the faucets dropped and the toilet emitted a funky type smell. Assaulted by the visual and emotional stimulation, the boy quickly tore away his clothes, and replaced them with the clinical styled, minty blue scrubs.

Emerging from the bathroom Vanitas' neck and face were tinted red with anger. His expression showed obvious distaste for the inconvenience of changing outfits, yet Martha cooed after Vanitas like he was some sort of child. "You look dashing dear! Now to the activites!"

Vanitas placed his regular clothes don't, and opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't say much on the matter, because he was whisked away by the woman. He was pulled back into the recreational area, passing Riku (who seemed more punchable than before) and two other nurses who waved at the duo.

When they stopped Vanitas' head spun.

"Now. Around noon everyone has recreational time, when six hits we make everyone wash up, take meds, and eat. You can help with eating, and washing, but YOU cannot distribute meds. By eight some of our younger occupants are picked up by family, or friends, and by nine the more permanent residents are put to sleep." Martha sounded so happy saying _put to sleep_ it was almost _scary._ Nonetheless, Vanitas nodded.

"Martha we need you upstairs." A frightened looking blonde girl called out in a low whimpy voice. Her form curled in on herself, and if she was trying to vanish. Vanitas had to squint to see that he had seen her earlier today at school, and perhaps a few weeks back?

"Okie dokie Naminé!" Martha turns to Vanitas "Guess I'll leave ya to it?" Vanitas nods grimly. The two vanish together, leaving Vanitas to his own devices. Out of the corner of his eye Vanitas saw a boy. Not much younger than him with brown hair, blue eyes and a perfect confusion to his face.  Tears lined the boy's vision, and his reddened face grew darker with every second. Vanitas observes the boy rocking back, and forth for a while, before deciding to converse with the boy.

"Hey? Psh. You look confused." The boy doesn't look at Vanitas directly. He shakes, and shivers.

"I-I can't find Donald, or Goofy."

"Er--- Okay." The boy shakes his head worriedly.

"They were friends with me!"

"Uh---"

"I l-lost!" The teen cried out. Vanitas tries to distract himself from the crying teen, but inevitably falls victim to the trap of tears.

"Can I help?" Vanitas gritted through his teeth, regretting even going up to the pissant.

"Mhmm, can you help me finds them?" Vanitas noticed the slight lipsey accent to the boy's voice.  Ew.

"Okay. But tell me your name?"

"Sora... humm your new here whatsa your name?"

"Vanitas."

" _Vaneeetass_?"

"No. You Stupid--- It's _Vanitas_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better strap in this one is a rollercoaster.  
> Also press F for Sora. He should've ran.


	3. II: There Once Was A Barnacle So Ugly Everyone Died The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas feels his stomach drop, and his head grow light. Fuck that young? Vanitas let's the shame of his actions engulf him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> \- dubious consent  
> -blow jobs  
> -hand jobs  
> -Sora is mentally incapable of giving consent  
> -Sora is mentally 5 or 6 keep that in mind  
> -vanitas is having inner turmoil

The facility started turning in for the night around 7:42 p.m. After dinner the recreational center was dark, and almost empty, spare a few exceptions like Sora.

Ah, Sora. Vanitas found his eyes ravaging the boy. The way Sora slipped his thumb unconsciously into his mouth, as tears filled his eyes. The way the youngster's lithe body shook with every heavy heave of fresh air. The television light casted a dewy glow on the boys solemn expression. Vanitas nips at his nails with his teeth. Biting until nothing but red flesh was left.

Vanitas suddently felt sick.

A younger nurse walks by. With brown hair, and a dazed cloudy look to his face. He has a mug of coffee in his right hand and a card in the other. Vanitas takes this chance to reach out, roughly pulling the man's sleeve, this halting him from any further movement.

"Hey, what's up with him?" Vanitas questions, nonchalantly wave in the general direction of the crying Sora. Terra. The nurse. Sighed, his eyes heavy with sleep deprivation.

"Sora? Probably throwing a fit. His brother called, said he isn't checking him out today."

"Do you know his _condition_?" The nurse scrunched his nose up at Vanitas, suspicious of the boy's sudden interest in Sora.

"I think he was diagnosed with regressed mental age capacity? I'm not really sure."

The nurse leaves, and Martha comes to collect a devastated Sora in her arms, and guides him to the upstairs bedrooms, before leaving she turns to Vanitas and smiles proudly at Vanitas.  
"Good job today bud."

Vanitas had no energy to tell the woman he did absolutely nothing to earn praise for this evening.

~•~•~

Vanitas couldn't stop thinking of Sora when he got home.

He shrugged off his backpack, letting it fall in ruins beside the door. The air in the house was anosmic. Odorless and dense, as if no one had been inside in a long while. Which was evident given both Vanitas' mother and father were no where to be seen, nor heard. Vanitas made his way through the empty house. His mind going back to earlier at the Goldstein Center. The way Sora smiled, the way he talked, rambling on and on about invisible friends, and his hair. Oh, how the brown locks looked so soft. Vanitas just wanted to reach out and caress them.

The teen grabs a half frozen pb & j smuckers sandwich from the fridge, and stalks back to his room. Dust gathered on the banister clings to Vanitas' clothing, but the boy hardly cares.

He slammed open his bedroom door with little care, and plopped down on the bed. The room was in disarray. Completely thrashed beyond salvation, yet Vanitas continues to eat his frozen sandwich alone.

~•~•~

The week passes, and the next time Vanitas has a real interaction with Sora is on Friday. Vanitas was stiff like a doll in the center of the room, observing the residents, but not interacting. He was too awkward, too out of place. He lacked the social skills to start up a conversation with _these people._ Yet, Sora still pulled softly at Vanitas' pant leg, and asked the teen courageously to help him build a puzzle set.

"Wha?" Vanitas was stunned by the suggestion. Now closer Vanitas could smell Sora's hair. It was citrusy with a hint of medicine. Like everything in the Goldstein center. Sora squirmed at Vanitas' exclamation. He looked up through heavy lashes. So tempting.

"Please build with me?"

Vanitas felt hot all over. He can't breathe, and yet he manages out a single word---

"Yes."

Sora grew friendlier toward Vanitas as the puzzle building went on.

"Vani!" Screams the boy, laughing so hard tears emerged. "That's funny!" Vanitas chuckles himself, lowering the puzzle piece he pretended to eat. "Look it! This piece fits here!" The boy takes the piece from Vanitas' hand and places the piece in the puzzle. Vanitas shivers barely containing himself. Sora's hands were smooth, and so soft.

"Sora. Do you have another puzzle you wanna build?" The boy looks up in thought, before shaking his head. "So what do you want to do?" Sora looks up again, this time in a calm manner.

"I wanta color!" Sora exclaims excitedly. Vanitas flinched from the sheer force of the boy's volume.

"Okay, jeez. I'll go get the markers and paper," Vanitas stated, getting up off the cheap carpeted floor with a few burns from the rug.

"Thank you!" Sora called out as Vanitas walked into the area near the REP desk. 

While picking out colors Vanitas assumed Sora would enjoy he had a run in with Riku. The teen was a little ways from the rec center. He dutifully filled papers. His eyes shifted through the yellow and white parchment, as his hands diligently labeled and reordered. Vanitas tries to ignore the teen, but he could feel the cold dead glare of judgement on his back. This forced him to turn around and address this issue.

"What?" The raven hissed, causing the slivernette to look away, lips pursed in annoyance. Vanitas smiled smugly, knowing that Riku was a "all bark no bite" type of fellow. Vanitas couldn't stand those types of people. Grabbing the assortment of markers Vanitas left Riku to sulk in the other room.

"Vanitas!" A voice called. Vanitas Immediately recognized the voice, as Martha. Her French tip nails stirred a spoon in a cup of hot tea. The spoon clinking against the glass every so often. "There you are hon." Her voice was sweet, as she put down the spoon and took a sip of the tea. "I see Sora has taken a inkling toward you? That's good 'sn't it?" Vanitas found no words, so he opted for nodding instead. Martha laughed, her eyes crinkling with joy. "Go on then, hope you have fun!"

"We will," Vanitas announced, continuing his orginal route to Sora, but found a problem as he walked.

Sora was crying. Vanitas felt his body go warm all over again. Immediately the teen dropped the markers and leapt to Sora's side. "What's wrong?" He questioned, tone serious.

"I-I gotta go peee!" Sora blubbered out.  Uncertain. Vanitas tried comforting Sora, but couldn't find out how to (as he found out years prior he wasn't a very comforting person.) Not knowing what else to do the teen casually pats the boy's head, and gets up.

"Stay here. I'll go get Martha."

Back tracking the way he came, Vanitas found Martha sipping her tea calmly by the check in area. "Martha!" The boy calls, stepping up to the large woman. The gentle woman looked up with warm eyes full of shock. They soon relaxed into calm ocean waves.

"Ah! Vanitas. Anything I can 'ere for ya?"

"Sora needs to use the bathroom?" The woman sipped her tea and raised an eyebrow.

"Then take him? Ha. You silly goose." Vanitas gritted his teeth. He really wasn't cut out for this type of volunteerism. "Hurry along now, before he soils his pants," Martha stated in a scolding tone, voice intense to listen to.

"Ugh!" Vanitas quickly jogged back to where he left Sora. The boy was now shifting where he sat, whimpering as he did so. Vanitas took Sora's arm in his hand, and dragged the teen behind him.  "Come on!" Sora cried as Vanitas pulled him into the closest bathroom, and locked the door. "Go do your bussiness." Vanitas looked away from Sora, knowing that the teen would probably be embarrassed.

"I need helppp," Sora whined trying to unbutton his pants. "I can't do it!" Vanitas looked back at the brunette. His lips were pink and puckered, his bright colored eyes were dull with redness puffing them up.

In conclusion, Sora looked hopeless. Vanitas in inner turmoil kept one hand on the door, ready to bolt, yet the other was limp wanting to reach out for Sora. The inner struggle subsided, and Vanitas walked up behind Sora, unbuttoning his pants, and unzipping his zipper. Sora didn't look phased as Vanitas pulled down his pants, and boxers. " _Shit,"_ Vanitas whispered. Sora wasn't very large, he was a little under the average length. Vanitas could easily wrap his entire hand around Sora's dick.

Without warning Vanitas took Sora into his hand. The boy was heavy, and hard, bladder needing to emptied as quick as possible. "Van? Stop! I n-need to sit down!"

"You sit and pee?" Vanitas questioned. The boy nodded uselessly. "Ever stood?"

"No!" Sora shouted.

"Well do it now. _Pee."_

"Vani---"

" _Pee_." Giving up on the fight. Sora went limp in shame, letting his bladder empty itself into the toilet. Vanitas felt hot, he could feel Sora gasping in relief as he peed. Vanitas couldn't take it, and something within him _broke._ Perhaps his standards? Or his restraint, but whatever it was Vanitas needed more of Sora.

"Hmn," Sora moaned out, as Vanitas started stroking him slowly at first, then picking up speed. "Van? Whats you doin? I hmn. Feel weird." Sora squirms in Vanitas grip, slowly pumping himself up into Vanitas's fisted palm.

"Shhh." Vanitas reassured the boy.

"Vani? Why does my bubby hurt? Vani? I--I finished peeing--What are you doin...let me g---NHNG!" Vanitas watched with excitement, as Sora came. The teen's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and salvia gathered at the corners of his mouth, collecting at his chin and spilling out onto the tile floor. With an opened mouth gasp Sora collapsed onto his knees, losing the feeling in his legs, then he collapsed on stomach.

Vanitas crawled up to the boy, and planted a kiss on the brunette's collarbone as the adult child lay on the filthy bathroom floor still convulsing from his orgasm. "You did good baby boy." Another kiss. On his neck. "That felt good huh? Your cock is all tingly now huh? I'm sorry."

A subtle knock echos the room. Vanitas placed a hand on Sora's mouth, and put a single finger to his lips. "Yes?" Vanitas answers the person on the other side curtly.

"Is everything okay? You've been gone quite the time?" Martha questions from the other side. Vanitas stared at Sora's blue eyes quivering in fear. A pit formed in Vanitas' stomach, one that he knew he would never make go away. _What the fuck did_ _I_ _just do? Did_ _I_ _really just give a mental person a hand job?_ Vanitas felt icky, but the lies flowed from his mouth like a river.

"We're fine! Sora just had a little accident!" Martha gasps from the other side of the door.

"Oh dear do you need help?"

"No! I mean I have everything handled, we'll be out shortly."

"Okay dear."

Martha's footsteps grew distant, and then utterly stopped. Vanitas took this time to uncover Sora's mouth. "Sora, are you okay?" Vanitas asked the boy. Silently, Sora nodded his head. "You won't tell anyone about this right? I could get in trouble." The silence concerned Vanitas, but slowly Sora nodded again, holding up his pinky.

"I pinky promise." Vanitas stared at the pinky, before wrapping his around the teen's. 

"Pinky promise," Vanitas whispered. Getting up the delinquent lead Sora to the toilet, and sat him down. "Come on let's get you dressed!" Vanitas grabbed some toilet paper, and wiped up the cum covering Sora's privates. Sora cried out, as Vanitas wiped down the head of his cock.

"Hn!" Sora moaned, throwing his head back as he exploded cum onto Vanitas's shocked face. "I'm sorry!" Sora apologized. Vanitas licks the seed off his cheek, and lowers his head between Sora's perfectly tan thighs.

"It's okay. You're still growing afterall. Perfectly natural." Vanitas feels that familliar heat sear through his body, as he took Sora's spent cock within his mouth.

"Vani! Don't lick me down there..." Sora chastised the raven. Vanitas grumbled an acknowledgment, and released Sora's prick from the confines of his mouth, swallowing the cum that had once covered the boy's sensitive skin.

"There you go!" Vanitas gasps out cum still on his lips. "All clean." The ravenette licks the salty substance off his lips in one fell swoop.

They emerge from the bathroom, after matience to make sure everything was as it was when they found it. At first Vanitas thought everyone would turn and shun him, but the world spun as it did. The TV played oldie cartoons, the medicine cart made it rounds and Sora smiled enthusiastically.

"Vani wanna color with me?" Sora took Vanitas's hand in his own, smiling as he did so.

"Yeah. Why not?"

~•~•~

Again the center became barren, as the sun set behind the horizon. Vanitas watched Sora get teary eyed, as he was informed he had to spend another night sleeping in the center. Martha hugged the boy, round his shoulders. "Come now, don't drag your feet," Martha scolded the boy.

Vanitas waited until Martha got back to ask her a question that was agonizing to even think of. Martha soon entered the room, and just as fast as she appeared she disappeared. Vanitas follows after her into the back.

The woman sat at one of the large tables near the door, she looked relaxed, even a bit tired. "Martha?" Vanitas questioned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his powder blue scrubs. The woman looked up at the raven with delight in her eyes.

"Ah. Hello? Need something dear?"

"I just had a question about Sora." Vanitas sat down next to the woman. "How old is he?"

"Hm. A few weeks ago it was his birthday y'know? He's a wee babe. Only fifteen years young, such a sweet boy." Vanitas was only two years older than than Sora. Shaking his head Vanitas turned toward Martha.

"How old is he _mentally?"_ This made Martha's expressions drop. Her visage a complex web.

"Around five to six?" Martha states her reply like a question. Vanitas feels his stomach drop, and his head grow light. _Fuck that young?_ Vanitas let's the shame of his actions engulf him. Martha the worrywart, gave Vanitas a once over.

"You alright?"

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly.  
> I couldn't help myself.  
> :,)


	4. Lie and Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ugh, I'm still mad about earlier though. You should've seen it Xiggy. The fucking bastard reaches his hand out it all woolly says 'Noel Kriess' ugh the nerve of some people."
> 
> Braig rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw  
> Elder abuse  
> Implied rape  
> Implied voyerism   
> Implied brutality

The first time Vanitas sees Sora's brother is two weeks after the bathroom incident.  The man arrived just as Vanitas finished passing out blankets to the older residents. The man was in his early twenties, and the physical similarities between Sora and this man were uncanny, but Vanitas did not get that feeling of warmth from the man in front of him. The man was handsome. Vanitas could admit that. He had medium lengthed brunette hair, and beautiful eyes, but that nagging innocence Sora had wasn't there.

The man made Vanitas feel icy.

"Sora!" The man opens his arms, and Vanitas watches Sora get up from his spot on the floor, blocks left forgotten. A chilling jealousy runs through Vanitas' veins. Vanitas sets the remaining blue blankets down on the couch, and watched the two from the corner of his eye.

"Noel!" The teen casually runs into his brothers arms, and tightened his grip on the man's middle. "You here to pick me up huh!" Noel laughs, and pats Sora's head.

"Just checking in buddy. Sorry. Serah is still settling into the house, and I don't wanna burden her with so many things at once." Vanitas eavesdropped, while pretending to fluff the pillows on the couch. You _think your own brother is a burden? What an asshole!_ Vanitas gritted his teeth.

"Noeell! I want you to see my new friend! He's named Vani! He makes me really very happy!" Vanitas perks up at his name being called. Sora takes his brother's hand, and leads the man to the teenager pretending to dust the TV stand. Like a deer caught in headlights Vanitas turned, smilingly awkwardly at the older man.

"Hello! You must be Sora's brother!" Vanitas forced out the words. Holding in his disgust for the man becoming hard as he held his hand out as a warm gesture. "I'm Vanitas." Noel laughs dryly, and shakes the trembling teens hand.

"Noel Kriess."

~•~•~

Braig Springer was bad company. The man was only in his early forties, and had already been charged with drug possession, battery, and grand theft on more than one occasion, but Vanitas knew despite whatever stupid shit that Braig got into. The man would never be dumb.  Braig was exceptionally keen, and could have gone to an ivy league school if he had put his energy into something worth while.

Vanitas on the other hand looked at his grades in disdain, his grip on the grade report tightening. "Bullshit!" The boy screamed, ripping the cigarette from his mouth, and putting it out on the dingy blue couch he sat on. "That bitch said she'd raise that grade!" Vanitas took another cigarette from his pack, and lit it. "Fucking liar," Vanitas seethed out, looking away from the paper and at the ceiling. Braig put his own cigarette out in the sink, and walked into the living room.

"What's all the hollerin' about kid?" Braig questioned. Vanitas put his head into his hands.

"I'm fucking failing EVERYTHING..."

"Ha. Loser."

"Can it _eyepatch McGee_!" Vanitas yelled, placing the grade report on the floor, before stomping on it.

"Calm your tits man! My downstairs neighbors will kill me with that noise!" Braig said, sitting down next to Vanitas while placing some pecans on the coffee table. Vanitas leaned back.

"Ugh, I'm still mad about earlier though.  You should've seen it Xiggy. The fucking bastard reaches his hand out it all woolly says ' _Noel Kriess'_ ugh the nerve of some people." Braig rolled his eyes. He had heard this story more than once today, and knew this wouldn't be the last time Vanitas brought it up unless Braig said something about it.

And so he did.

"Sounds like you really dislike this dude. _Despite not know anything about him?"_ Vanitas seemed appalled by the words Braig spoke, and tried to play it off like nothing.

"I don't need to know him to know he's a bad person," Vanitas said, taking a hand full of pecans from the bowl Braig had set out. Braig squinted warily at Vanitas. He knew Vanitas was withholding information, and Vanitas knew that Braig knew he was withholding information.

"Is that all? He just walks in and you hate him the end? What really happened V?" Vanitas looked away for a minute still chewing the pecan in his mouth.

"Well he has this brother--"

"Ah so here's the real tea."

"Shuddap!" Vanitas blushed. He hadn't talked about Sora before. Especially not to Braig.

"Woah you really dig this brother dontcha? Wow this is making you blush real hard!"

"You're a douche you know that right?"

"It's my speciality."

~•~•~

For three days Sora is gone. When Vanitas questions Martha about it she tells him that he went home for the rest of the week. Nothing more nothing less.  It was Monday when Vanitas saw Sora again. They played blocks, and when Sora grew bored with that they put together a puzzle piece with three fairies decorating the box. Vanitas could tell something was wrong with Sora, but he didn't push it.

"Vani can I tell you a secret?"

"Hm?" Vanitas questioned trying to figure out where his piece should go. Sora looked at the puzzle with disdain, his eyes cloudy. Slowly, Sora put his piece down, and leaned in.

"I-I have this neighbor and h-he's really sweet. He gave me candy! He's older and his name is Nort. Donald says Nort is bad, but I don't think so, Nort is just really grumpy and sad. Since Nort is older he has someone who comes in and takes care of him like I do sometimes! Terra is nice, but somedays when he thinks no one is looking he hurts Nort. He hits him alot and calls him a _fucking stupid cunt."_ Vanitas stared at Sora in shock, just as he was about to say something Sora continued, "but other days Terra hurts Nort with his bubby. And Nort tries to tell him to stop but the medicine he takes makes him really tired."

"Sora? What do you mean "hurts him with his bubby?"' Vanitas inquires, knowing that Sora used the word Bubby as a replacement for "penis" Sora shifted uncomfortably.

"Terra makes his bubby all stiff and he pulls Norts clothes off, and then he puts himself inside of Nort. Nort squirms alot and tries to get Terra off, but Terra doesn't budge. Terra moves alot inside of Nort. Nort screams alot, and that white liquid stuff pours from his bubby. Terra groans and pulls his bubby out and when you look realllly closely Norts backside is bleeding red and has Terra's white liquid in it." Vanitas is at a lost for words. What the actual fuck? Sora looks up at Vanitas teary eyed. "Am I in trouble for telling?"

"No! Just... How do you know?"

"Norts window is facing mine, he used to play piano music, and I used to listen! But now all I see is Nort getting hurted and I'm sad cause Nort is grumpy, but I don't think he deserves to get hurted. His son is the owner of the house, Xem, he doesn't care what happens to Nort as long as he isn't affected. " Sora wiped the tears and snot on the sleeve of his blue blazer and looked up at Vanitas.

"Terra is friends with my brother, and yesterday Terra came over to play cards. My brother lefted me alone with Terra. Terra leans in and says "you look so much like your brother Sora" and I moved away from him cause I know he hurts people, but he grabbed my arm, and he put his hand in my pants, and--and touched my bubby! He made me spill white liquid in my pants. Noel says that he's taking me out of here and Terra's going to watch me permanently whenever Noel is gone," Sora paused briefly. "Vani I don't wanna be hurted. I dont want him putting his bubby in me. Only special friends do that and I don't want him as a special friend I want you."

Vanitas' vision went white. A unfamiliar feeling of rage settled in the pit of his stomach. Terra. Terra. Terra. Brown hair, solid build.  Terra. Talks to Riku alot. Vanitas got up from where he sat, and Sora followed suit. "Vani where you going? Did I say something bad! I'm sorry!" Terra. Terra. Vanitas quickly grabbed a chair from the rec room, and made his way to the break room. Martha was sitting drinking Tea. Her almost permanent smile widening.

"Oh Vanitas! How are you?" Her cheery disposition made Vanitas feel sick. He ignored her, and continued to the tables.  Terra was talking to Riku and Naminé on one of the back two tables. Vanitas took the steel chair and approached the table. Naminé was the only one who greeted him.

"Hey Vanitas! How---"

Without a word, Vanitas pulled the chair above his head, and swung it at Terra with all his might. Cracking his against his skull. Pain exploded through the man's head like a freight train.

Vanitas didn't stop. He kept hitting the man, until someone pulled him off. Even then Vanitas stared down at the mess and smiled.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no my finger slipped. Also Sorry Master Xehanort we drew straws and you drew the shortest.


	5. Could I Be Excused For My Whole Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He cares about Sora." Serah stops the water. "He's genuine Noel. Don't think too much about it okay sweetie?" Serah places a cool hand on Noel's flushed face.
> 
> "I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw  
> -noncon

"What you did was assault Mr.Scothern."

"Assault is a strong word."

" _What you did was assault Mr.Scothern,_ " Mrs.Brookes hissed out  yet again. This time with a certain toxicity. She obviously wasn't happy. Which was understandable. I mean, who in their right mind wanted spend their break time addressing the issues of Vanitas Scothern? Mrs.Brookes tried prompting a reply, but all Vanitas did was woely disassociated himself from the conversation. The woman sighed in a deep renowned frustration. Her left hand reached underneath her desk, and takes out a yellow paper form.

"They don't want you back at Goldstein's unfortunately, but I do want to refer you to another phycological specialist---" Vanitas' visage soured. Therapist. Her answer to everything was always a therapist. Vanitas leaned in licking his lips eyes shifting menacingly.

"Remember that one therapist. Big tits? Glasses? Hmm.. What was her name?..." Vanitas looks up in thought, before his lips twisted into a sinister smile. "Ah. Davis. After she had me she needed therapy herself. Ha. Good times." Mrs.Brookes remained silent. Her poker face too strong to crack. Quickly, the councillor grew bored of the conversation. Handing Vanitas the yellow paper she directed him out.

"Your session starts next Tuesday. I hope this helps you, and please do try to keep this one around? It may do you some good."

~•~•~

The next time Vanitas sees Sora is that  Monday afternoon. He had actually been invited for a "playdate" by Sora's older brother. Noel.

" _Sora has been acting out lately. Throwing stuff, refusing to eat. Serah and I think it would be nice for him to have a new friend around to_ _channel his_ _energy into something... Productive."_

The house was BIG. Solidly built with four bedrooms, and two bathrooms, a pool, a backyard with a fence and a trail that tapered off into the nearby abandoned park. Vanitas was taken back by the gardening at the front of the house, which by the way, was beautifully maintained. His front porch looked like dirt and sticks compared to the array of vivid colors and combinations of flowers that were fused into a collective whole. Vanitas was afraid of breathing next to such an emaculent display.

"Heh. You like my little wonderland?" The voice was smooth, yet childish. Vanitas jumped at the sound. He turned around, and met the eye of a petite young woman, Serah, Vanitas remembered. Noel's girlfriend? Wife?  Fiancee? Whatever she was, she was pretty. Soft lips, pinkish hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. A too well fitted tank top and black biker esque shorts. _Sora is prettier._ A voice whispers to him. Her ivory hand held out a plastic cup. "Lemonade?" Her lips twisted into a warm welcoming smile.

"Sure," Vanitas replied, taking the cup into his hand. Making sure to thank the woman for the lovely accommodation to his visit. She nodded encouragingly.

"Thank you for being friends with Sora. You know with him being so... _different._ It is harder for him to make real friends like you."

"Sora is perfect the way he is," Vanitas stated, a mischief to his eyes. Serah lowered the cup from her lips and smiled.

"Yeah, he really is such a sweet kid... His room is upstairs to the right if you want to see him. Can't miss it 'cause the stickers," Serah said a hint of something sad in her voice, setting her cup down she looked up at Vanitas. The teen drank the rest of the lemonade, and handed the empty cup to the woman.

"Thank you."

~•~•~

The room was oddly neat for a teenager to be sleeping here. Clothes were folded, and put away neatly in the closet. The large dresser held stuffed animals who's beady black eyes followed Vanitas' movement around the room. The walls were painted a baby blue. Vanitas dusted his fingers upon the walls, impressed with how well kept the paint job was. Framed pictures of mediocre, almost childish, artwork hangs on the walls framed with heavy metal, paper cranes and other varying animals are hung from the ceiling. Decorative golden toy chests were well hidden underneath the bed.

"Vani?!" Vanitas looked up toward the bed. It was pressed horizontal against window, and ontop of the bed was Sora. Who stared at Vanitas with a happiness, and admiration in his eyes.

"Hey Sora!" Vanitas dropped his bag at the door, and embraced his friend. Sora immediately seemed to melt into the hug. "Did you miss me?" Vanitas whispers into the boy's ear, making Sora shiver with delight.

"Yes," Sora whispers lowly. Vanitas moved his hands onto Sora's hips. "I missed you a whole lots!" Sora gurgled out enthusiastically, bringing his arms up to Vanitas' neck and planting a quick kiss on the boys neck. "Silly!" Vanitas pried Sora off, flushing red.

"You asshat give a guy a warning will ya?" Vanitas sputtered Incoherently.

"Do you wanna play?! I got some new toys yesterday. They're really fun!"

"Maybe later Sora," Vanitas replies, ushering the boy off of him, and onto the powder blue sheets adorning the teenagers's bed. Vanitas caresses the boy's cheek softly, before pulling away in an abrupt and absurd manner. Sora looks at Vanitas in confusion longing to feel Vanitas' attention. To feel the older teen's hands on him.

"Vani?" Sora whines, reaching out for his friend. Wanting to feel the warmth of Vanitas' touch again.

"Don't be such a brat Sora," Vanitas said, shutting and locking the bedroom door. Excitement pooling in his stomach as he did so. Walking back to the bed, Vanitas places his hand on Sora's thigh. As Vanitas sat down Sora is quick to feel a warmth spread through his tummy. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, rather the opposite. It felt nice. Vanitas hummed as Sora's pants grew tighter. "What a big boy Sora. Getting hard all on your own? You must be so very proud." Vanitas says, practically drooling as he undoes Sora's pants. Once that pesky zipper is delt with Vanitas moves on to hooking his fingers around the belt loops of the pants.

"Vani. You can't---- _Vanii_!"

"I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard Sora," Vanitas whispers scandalously into the younger teen's ear, leaning up to the boy's throat and giving him sloppy kisses. Vanitas bit the tender skin, and sucked it until harsh looking bruises were all that were left as remnants.

Just as Vanitas was about to pull the jeans off of the younger teen the doorknob jiggles frantically, jumping away from the boy Vanitas panics, before realizing that they were safe in that moment. The door was locked.

"Sora? Vanitas? Why is this door locked?" Noel asked in a commanding tone of voice. Sora flinches from the velocity. Vanitas turns to the boy, and quickly buttons Sora's pants back up.

Vanitas stalks back to the door and changed his visage to a more uplifting expression. Noel was unimpressed with Vanitas. His arms were crossed and his brow furrowed in a crossed expression.

"Sorry Noel, we were just playing around and this is suppose to be the gateway to friendship land and if we open the door all the puppies wi---"

"Okay, Okay," Noel chuckles out. A small smile etched on his face. "Just make sure this door stays open okay?" Noel looks between the two, before making his leave. Vanitas gave a growl of frustration. Sora shuffled whispering to someone that wasn't there.

"Donaldddd. That's not nice! Vani isn't a creep he's my friend!"

"Hey Sora, wanna color?" The teen's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!"

Vanitas leaves by dinnertime.

~•~•~

"I don't really like that Vanitas kid." Noel says as he finishes cleaning the dishes with his fiancee. Serah looks up in thought, before going back to drying.

"I think he's really sweet and means well."

"He broke Terra's nose, and when he's with Sora alone I get this icky feeling---"

"He cares about Sora." Serah stops the water. "He's genuine Noel. Don't think too much about it okay sweetie?" Serah places a cool hand on Noel's flushed face.

"I'll try."

~•~•~

Braig isn't a bad drunk. Sure he thinks helicopters are following him, or he thinks every room is bugged. Sometimes he rambles when he's drunk (Which was worse than his usual paranoia in Vanitas' opinion), but the man was never handsy.

Today was a different Story.

Vanitas leaves the Springer residence early, after Braig's failed attempt at seduction, promptly Vanitas decides. _I don't have to put up with this shit._

It's close to midnight by the time Vanitas goes home. It was surprising to the teen when he opened the door, and was met by a distressed cry.

"My baby!"

'Oh shit what day is it? Oh no.' Was all Vanitas thought, as his mother hugged him close to her chest. "Do you hear this? My heart is beating so fast! I thought we were going to have to write a missing person's report! You had your poor mother waiting here worried sick!" Vanitas struggled against the woman's affectionate hug.

"Ma I'm fine! Ah---"

"Don't you ' _Ma'_ me young man."  Kaminari Toshiro-Southern was a stern, but loving woman. Her black hair flowed down in ringlets across her shoulders, and along the roots of her black hair grey was starting to peek through. Her golden honeyed eyes were soft and fierce. Unlike her husband, Ieran Southern, Kami was caring. Ieran was a big man who made Vanitas and Kaminari look tiny in comparison to him. He was rugged, and rough. Also, he was know to have lost his temper from time to time when it came to Vanitas.

"Where have you been Vanitas?" Asked Ieran, his voice aggressive. Like a rumbling thunder breaking across the horizon. Vanitas broke eye contact with the man and looked at his mother's delicate hands. "It's a school night." Ieran crosses his arms over his chesy

"I thought you guys weren't coming home until---"

"Change in plans," His mother said, lips pursed as she looked at her son in concern. "Are you okay? Have you eaten at all today?" Slowly, she ushered Vanitas to the table, and together they sat. "I could make you something if you want?" The woman is soft with Vanitas. Always has been. "How are your studies? You doing okay in school? How's that fine boy Ventus doing." Vanitas cringed.

"We broke up a year ago Ma, remember? You got the call from the sheriff 'cause I threw a brick through his car window? Look. I'm fine Ma. You should go lay down."

"No no. Too much to do!" The woman looked around the house indesphriablly. "Do you see the spiders?" She asked her son. Vanitas looked over at the wall she was transfixed on. Nothing was there.

"Ma, there's nothing there. Look you've had a long day I think you and Ieran should go lay down. Get sleep. " The woman smiled at her son.

"I got enough sleep at the hospital, plus I need to make sure you eat! You look so thin." The woman tried to get up to cook, but Ieran stopped her.

"Come on Kami. You can cook tomorrow. Let's put you to bed."

"Well... Okay." She stares at the walls, before descending upstairs. "So many spiders..." She whispers.

Once they leave, and the click of their door closing is heard. Vanitas walks up to his own room, and shuts the door. Once he hits the bed, he's out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY


End file.
